Distant Field
by mecaetias
Summary: Musim panas, konser perdana IA yang membawa kembali berbagai memori dan perasaan yang tersimpan hingga kini. B'lated Valentine fic yang tidak berhubungan dengan Valentine. Bad Summary. Komedi garing sehingga tak jadi genrenya.


Disclaimer : Author yang balik dari kubur ini hanya memiliki cerita yang akan anda baca;

Perhatian! cerita ini terinspirasi berat dari lagu 'Sarishinohara' milik Mikito-P, jadi jangan bingung kalau sebagian besar mengikuti MVnya  
Tak lupa alur cerita, karakter, genre, dan plot yang tak konsisten; mohon maklum, baru balik ke dunia ini *nari-nari ga jelas*  
Rated T just to be safe.  
Tulisan _italic_ kebanyakan merupakan pikiran dari karakter  
Awalnya berniat nulis dramatis dan serius tapi entah mengapa ada komedi garing juga akibat spesialis saya dalam genre komedi.  
Terakhir, nama belakang Aria adalah Isihara (randomly generated) dan Yuuma adalah Megurine.

Enjoy.

* * *

Liburan musim panas akhirnya datang juga. Menunggunya sama seperti ketika ngantri dokter yang satu-satunya buka pas musim sakit. Seorang remaja pria berambut pink menghela napas dalam perjalanannya pulang kerumah dari hari terakhir sekolah. Sedikit mangkir didepan stasiun untuk membeli la segar(?), agar tenggorkannya lebih segar.

"Ayo semuannya! Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, juga kakak dan adik sekalian! Konser IA di stadium First Place sangat menginginkan kalian semua untuk hadir! 15 Agustus nanti, pastikan sudah beli tiketnya~ Buruan jangan sampai kehabisan, IA tetap setia menunggu!" iklan ditelevisi besar gedung sebelah stasiun itu diakhiri oleh kedipan manis sang idol yang akan konser nanti.

Pemuda yang telah habis meminum la segarnya itu kembali muram melihat iklan konser IA. Bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan idol tengah naik daun tersebut, bukan. Ia mendukungnya malah. Sangat mendukungnya. Hanya saja ia kesepian sejak mantan tetangganya itu pindah dan membuat persona baru, IA – idola remaja yang dicintai semua orang.

Yuuma (nama pemeran utama kita, siapa lagi) tau itu impian Aria sejak mereka masih bocah tengil yang tahunya cuma minta duit mami. Tapi waktu mereka akan berpisah Aria sendiri yang membuat janji padanya untuk tidak kehilangan kontak. Toh sampai sekarang setelah Aria menjadi idol ternama, dia hanya 8 kali SMS duluan dan membalas pesan-pesan Yuuma dengan singkat. Ya, Yuuma ingat betul berapa banyak pesan dan voice mail yang saling mereka kirimkan.

"Yuuma, menghela napas terlalu sering itu tidak baik. Itu sama saja seperti kamu mengeluh tahu," sahut kakak perempuan Yuuma, Luka, dari sofa sambil membaca majalah. Ternyata tanpa sadar, Yuuma menghela napas kembali.

"Iya, iya. Aku gak ngeluh kok!" Yuuma duduk disamping kakaknya yang memiliki rambut pink yang sama dengannya. "Jadi mahasiswa itu enak yah… pulang cepat dan gak banyak pelajaran," tas sekolahnya dilempar keatas meja kecil didepan televisi.

"Enak apaan? Susah tau! Pelajarannya lebih susah daripada pelajaran SMA. Hari ini hanya kebetulan aja pulang cepat, gara-gara dosenku tadi sakit perut dan tiba-tiba pulang," Luka membuka halaman berikut dari majalah yang dibacanya.

Tangan Yuuma mencoba untuk mencari remote televisi yang biasanya tersembunyi di sofa itu tetapi diganggu dengan perkataan Luka, "Hei Yuuma... Lihat nih, Aria jadi headline dimajalah ini,".

"Terus, hubungannya denganku?" jawab Yuuma yang telah menemukan remote itu. "Jangan cuek gitu dong, pura-pura ga mau ada hubungan tapi malah koleksi setiap album dan posternya," Luka menutup majalahnya.

'_Sialan kau, Luka-nee! Sekarang para readers jadi tahu rahasiaku kan!_' Akhirnya Yuuma menyalakan televisi mereka dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

" – Jangan lupa untuk membeli tiket konser IA untuk musim panas ini, pemirsa!" sang pembawa acara dengan senyum entertainment dan tepat disampingnya IA duduk tersenyum manis. Menatap ke kamera, layaknya melihat langsung mata penontonnya.

'_Andai saja ia tersenyum sambil menatapku langsung, bukan senyum yang ia tujukan untuk semua penggemarnya,_'

* * *

"Yuuma!"

Itu suara Aria. Ia terlihat membawa gitar akustiknya hari ini.

"Ya? Aria manis?"

Satu benjolan kecil berhasil tercetak diatas kepala Yuuma yang (sama sekali tidak) pintar. Tapi Yuuma kelihatan senang-senang saja, berpikir kalau Aria itu kan anaknya baik, soleha, dan tidak buang sampah sembarangan.

"Kalau Yuuma masih sering menggodaku, aku tidak segan-segan mendiamimu!"

"Yaah... kalau hanya itu sih paling Aria sendiri yang pertama nyerah. Hahahaha!"

"Sudahlah... kalau begitu Yuuma gak boleh mendengar lagu baruku!" Aria bersiul kecil. Ia tahu tetangganya itu tidak mungkin lanjut menggodanya kalau ancaman Aria sudah berhubungan dengan lagu buatannya. Sebenarnya Aria juga bingung kenapa Yuuma sangat menyukai lagu-lagu buatannya. Padahal lirik lagu Aria itu seperti lagu anak-anak. Walaupun begitu, Aria sangat bersyukur karena Yuuma mau mendengarkan dan memberikan pendapatnya. Dan itu membuat Aria merasa lebih senang (juga untuk lagu-lagunya).

"Ee—Aria... yang manis dan baik hati—"

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Siap Aria-sama!" Aria hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya itu begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah memetik akord terakhir dari lagu buatannya, Aria menatap Yuuma yang berbaring didepannya. Tangannya sedikit begetar, ada hal yang harus segera ia katakan. Lagi pula, ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Yuuma.

"Kau tahu...," mulai Yuuma lembut menatap Aria, "Mungkin lagu barumu ini bisa jadi hit! Kau tahu kan? Terkenal gitu! Terus semua orang akan menyanyikan lagumu bahkan dikamar mandi hahaha!"

"Sebenarnya... Yuuma...,"

"Waaahh... enak juga yah kalau jadi idol! Boleh ketemu orang terkenal sana-sini! Tapi repot dan capek siih... Hei Aria, dari dulu aku rasa kau cocok menjadi idol! Suaramu itu lhoo~ Yaah, tapi mana ada idol yang sikapnya kasar kayak Aria kan?" Yuuma tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa dada Aria terasa sakit. Ini bagus, Yuuma tersenyum dengan indah sehingga membuatnya klepek-klepek. Di puji pula! Tapi hati kecil Aria berharap Yuuma tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau... yakin?"

"Yaah, wajah Aria kan juga mendukung... er... ma—manis gitu...," walau tak begitu kelihatan, ada rona merah diwajah Yuuma.

Aria menelan ludahnya, "Yuuma... sebenarnya aku mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi idol beberapa hari yang lalu...," Aria tak bohong. Beberapa hari yang lalu seseorang dari agensi _entertainment_ datang kerumahnya dan menwarkan kerjaan. Aria sendiri kaget bahwa dirinya di _scouting_ gara-gara video festival kebudayaan tahun lalu yang tersebar disitus yutup. Tawaran manis itu sekarang masih menjadi pertimbangan. Menjadi idol berarti sibuk dan akan susah berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Orang tua Aria sih setuju-setuju saja, Aria juga mau-mau saja. Siapa sih yang tidak mau mengambil kesempatan yang hanya datang satu kali itu?

Sekarang semuanya bergantung pada Yuuma pikir Aria. Ia dan Yuuma itu seperti adik-kakak walau berat sebelah pihak. Kalau Yuuma tidak keberatan dengan kerenggangan hubungan keduanya, ke-galauan Aria itu bisa ditutupi dengan kegiatan-kegiatannya didunia entertainment. Aria tetap berharap kalau Yuuma tidak menyetujuinya, kau tahu?

"Itu kesempatan sekali seumur hidup tahu! Jangan sungkan-sungkan! Terima saja! Yuuma yang keren ini sangat mendukungmu!"

Walau secara tidak langsung, Yuuma seperti ingin menyingkirkan Aria. Yah tapi itu cuma perasaan Aria saja. Kata-kata Yuuma juga tidak bisa kembali dengan mudahnya. Aria hanya dapat menahan air mata yang sudah berada diujung matanya agar tidak jatuh dan ikut menemani cengiran Yuuma dengan senyumnya yang tak rela.

"Baiklah… tapi ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita berdua bisa bersama seperti ini,"

* * *

Sudah hampir setahun lamanya Aria begulat di dunia entertainment, ada banyak suka dan duka dalam pekerjaannya sebagai idol. Konser solo perdananya kurang menghitung jam, ia sudah duduk manis di ruang ganti stadium First Place yang secara kebetulan dimiliki oleh keluarga presiden dari agensinya. Ini konser terbesar yang pernah Aria adakan dan tentu saja ini membuatnya semakin gelisah.

'_Aku butuh udara segar,_' managernya pasti sedang minum sake lagi, ia seperti tak bisa hidup tanpa sake sih. Tak butuh waktu lama, Aria berhasil menyelinap keluar dari pandangan staff dan petugas. Skill yang ia dapat saat ia dan Yuuma selalu bermain '_ayo kita kabur dari orang tua kita dan berpetualang disekeliling pusat perbelanjaan yang besar ini, yang akhirnya kita harus kabur lagi dari kejaran polisi yang telah dihubungi orang tua kita_'.

'_Dan Yuuma akan selalu membela-ku saat kami tertangkap haha…_' Aria tertawa kecil sambil berjalan di taman depan stadium, tersembunyi. Dalam perjalanan kecilnya tetap memikirkan pemuda itu,

_Yuuma…_

Bukan, bukan! Aria bukan membuat monolog yang menunjukkan kerinduannya! Barusan ada cowok tinggi dan berambut pink ditengah kerumunan para penonton yang biasanya sudah datang dari 8 jam yang lalu untuk menontonnya! Aria tak salah melihatnya kan?

Kalaupun memang benar itu Yuuma, percuma saja karena ia tidak dapat menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya. '_Aku hanya bisa senang kalau memang itu dia. Yuuma menonton konserku itu sesuatu, apalagi karena harga dirinya yang tinggi itu!_'

Sering memang manusia berambut pink aneh itu mengiriminya pesan dan menelpon di waktu liburnya. Hanya saja Aria jarang memegang ponselnya sejak kesibukan menjadi idol bertambah. Apalagi karena Aria itu tipe orang yang takut membalas pesan yang sudah lama dibiarkan begitu saja. Akhirnya ia jarang sekali membalas pesan-pesan Yuuma dan takut kalau-kalau Yuuma mulai membencinya.

"IA, 15 menit lagi yah!" salah seorang staff masuk ke ruang gantinya. Aria telah kembali sehat dan selamat, sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari kalau dia tadi keluar. Ia juga telah berdandan lengkap kurang menunggu waktu. Gitar kesayangannya dengan setia duduk dipojok ruangan, setiap konser atau acara entertainment manapun pasti dibawa Aria.

_'Itah, sudah hampir waktunya aku tampil. Berikan aku semangat yah…_' Itah – si gitar akustik Aria (kebanyakan nonton K-*N, Aria juga menamai gitarnya) dijadikannya jimat keberuntungan. Gitar itu telah menghubungkan berbagai macam perasaan Aria dengan orang – orang yang mendengarnya dan perasaan bahagia mereka saat menangkap nada-nada yang harmonis dialunkan Aria. Teman, keluarga, dan yang paling sering mendengar petikan lihainya, '_Yuuma… kenapa aku harus mikirin dia terus coba?! Udah setahun gak ketemu juga… Mungkin aku terlalu gugup hingga memikirkannya membuatku lebih tenang? Iih, bodoh amat kenapa mikirin dia jadi lebih tenang?!_'

_"Tapi mana ada idol yang sikapnya kasar kayak Aria kan?"_ wajah mengejek Yuuma terbayang.

'_Idiot! Aku sudah berubah tahu! Lihat aku! Lihat aku sekarang…_' ingin sekali ia menjawab ejekan Yuuma yang tiba-tiba diingatnya. Dari awal yang agak menyakitkan untuk melepas semuanya, Aria menemukan kesenangan sendiri didunia entertainment. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia kembali merasa kesepian. Yah Aria masih sering pulang kerumah orangtuanya, tapi mereka juga sudah pindah dari sebelah rumah Yuuma. Yuuma juga nampak sibuk dengan ujian masuk universitas. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengannya?

* * *

"Aria, karena kamu akan debut menjadi idol, tou-san merasa kau akan sangat sibuk hingga jarang pulang kerumah… Dan kami tak mau itu," sambil membaca koran, tou-san Aria tiba-tiba angkat suara.

"Jadi kaa-san dan tou-san sudah memutuskan untuk pindah dekat tempat kerja Aria biar kita tidak terpisah jauh!" senyuman kaa-san nya tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senang terhadap pilihannya dengan suaminya itu. Sementara Aria hanya terdiam dan membelak kaget, roti yang dikunyahnya sebagai sarapan pagi jatuh lemah (dengan slow-motion) diatas meja makan.

"Lho Aria, ada apa? Kau tak senang kami tinggal denganmu?"

Tersadar dari pikirannya Aria menjawab, "Tidak… bukan itu tou-san… Aku sangat senang kalau tou-san dan kaa-san bahkan mau repot-repot pindah buatku tapi...," mendengar berita orangtuanya, Aria hanya dapat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang bertingkah ore-sama itu.

"Yuuma?" Jleb, okaa-san memang hebat bisa nebak.

"Bu – bukan!" semburat merah menghiasi pipi Aria.

"Apanya yang bukan? Hah?" oalah, orangnya beneran. "Kau ini, masih pagi sudah aneh! Kamu tidur jam berapa semalam? Jangan bilang Aria tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku?"_ tidak, aku bukan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu tapi malah tertidur pulas hingga mimpi tetangmu, bodoh!_

"Urusee – aku tak mau diceramahi oleh orang yang se-enaknya masuk rumah orang lain pagi-pagi!" Yuuma hanya cekikan dibelakang Aria, menunggunya menghabiskan selembar gandum olahan yang sempat jatuh tadi. "Ria, kamu juga pagi-pagi udah marah-marah! Itu kan juga tidak bagus! Yuuma setiap hari kesini kok, tidak ada masalah kan kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul?" mulai deh kaa-san berceramah dan membuat Yuuma membusungkan dada layaknya seorang pemenang akibat dukungan yang tidak adil.

"Tapi kaa-san, Aria kan juga butuh privasi. Walau mereka memang teman baik, kaa-san juga sebaiknya melihat perbedaan _gender_ mereka. Tidak mungkin kan Yuuma mau bermain _dress-up_ dengan Aria?" bela tou-san nya ditambah dengan senyum bahagia Aria karena akhirnya ia didukung. Dan entah mengapa perdebatan orangtua Aria tentang anak mereka dan uhukself-proclaimedmenantuuhuk mereka berlanjut tanpa campurtangan objek pembicaraan.

Akhirnya selesai dengan sarapan pagi, Aria segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, tak memperdulikan adu mulut kedua orangtuanya yang tidak begitu penting. "Ayo Yuuma, nanti kita telat," ajak Aria sementara memakai sepatu coklatnya. "Eh, tadi orangtuamu bercerita tentang apa? Sepertinya serius deh, aku sempat gak jadi masuk tadi takut mengganggu," Yuuma angkat suara setelah mereka berdua telah berjalan cukup jauh dari kompleks rumah mereka.

Aria bingung mau memberitahu Yuuma atau tidak. '_Cepat atau lambat Yuuma pasti akan tahu akan kepindahanku_,' pikir Aria. "Yah… Orangtuaku akan ikut pindah ke Tokyo agar dekat dengan tempat kerjaku," tanpa basa-basi Aria berbicara to the point, "Jadi, kami semua tidak akan kembali kesini lagi…"

Tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari kedua insan yang sementara berjalan menuju sekolah itu. Gadis mungil calon idol tersebut hanya mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena suasana antara keduanya semakin canggung berkat kata-kata simple nan menusuknya itu. Tak sadar bahwa keduanya bahkan telah duduk dikursi masing-masing, masih diam dan memikirkan berbagai macam skenario. Hari itu Aria tidak pulang bersama Yuuma, padahal ia ingin menjelaskan situasinya kepada Yuuma tapi dia tidak menunggunya seperti biasa dan sepertinya langsung pulang kerumah. '_Aku yakin dia membenciku sekarang…_' pikir Aria melangkah pulang.

Tanpa sadar, hari terakhir Aria disekolah pun tiba. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga beberapa senpai serta kouhai yang dekat dengannya datang meramaikan pesta perpisahan untuk kepindahan Aria. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menangis, bersenda gurau demi menghilangkan rasa kesedihan mereka, nostalgia kenangan masa lalu, menyemangati Aria agar sukses dengan karirnya, bahkan ada yang menyatakan perasaan dan unek-unek mereka terhadap Aria (tentu saja yang menyatakan perasaan itu ditolak Aria).

Di sudut pojok ruang kelas, Yuuma tampak duduk sendiri tak ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya apalagi melihat ke arah Aria. Dan jujur saja Aria sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara agar dapat memberikan penjelasan padanya beberapa hari ini, tapi Yuuma sendiri yang mencoba menghindar darinya. Aria muak. Sakitnya tuh disini. Ingin sekali ia menangis dan mencabik-cabik tubuh pemuda berambut salmon yang sudah lama disukainya. _Yuuma itu maunya apa sih?_

"Hati-hati dijalan, Isihara-san! Oh, Megurine-san tolong antar Isihara-san sampai dirumah yah, rumah kalian tetanggaan kan?" sahut Gaku-chan-sensei, entah mengapa sensei tiba-tiba menjadi lebih peka dan pengertian, batin Aria senangnya dalam hati.

Seperti yang kalian tebak, keduanya tetap termakan bisu magrib mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. '_Ini saatnya, Aria! Kau tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan yang bagus selain ini! Kau tak mau berpisah dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan? Kamu juga pasti tidak akan tahan kalau tak berbicara dengannya!_' jari-jemari Aria dimainkannya untuk menghilangkan semua ketakutan.

"Yuuma..." mulainya.

Perhatian sang pemuda terpusat penuh padanya, namun lirikannya masih saja mencoba untuk melihat kearah dimana visual dari Aria tak ada. "Em... terserah kalau kau mau mendengarkannya atau tidak, aku tahu kau itu keras kepala. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau keluargaku pindah ke Tokyo itu adalah keputusan orangtuaku, karena sebenarnya aku masih ingin kembali kerumahku yang sekarang ini," tangan Aria menarik Yuuma untuk ikut duduk bersamanya ketika mereka melewati taman kecil tempat kedua remaja tersebut dulu bermain.

"Tapi, keputusanku untuk menjadi idol itu karena dorongan seseorang. Seseorang yang ku anggap sangat berharga," Yuuma tertegun dan kini berani menatap iris biru jernih milik Aria setelah sekian lama menghindar. Gadis mungil itu menjadi lebih was-wasan akibat reaksi Yuuma, apalagi orang yang dimaksudkan adalah bocah berambut pink yang duduk disampingnya itu. Dia hanya bisa bersyukur karena teman sepermainannya yang tampan itu kurang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, namun karena itu juga Aria hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

"Semuanya sangat tiba-tiba, bukan? Aku juga masih tak percaya kalau hidupku akan berubah 180 derajat hahaha…" Aria tertawa garing, "Mungkin kau sedih karena kepergianku, tapi percayalah yang paling berat meninggalkan semua ini itu aku." Yuuma pun tak berani angkat bicara, karena benar apa yang dikatakan Aria.

Keduanya terdiam lagi, Aria sudah tak mau ambil pusing apa yang Yuuma pikirkan sekarang. Ia sudah berusaha mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kalau teman baiknya itu tak mau juga mengerti, sepertinya Aria harus menghajarnya berkali-kali agar dia mau mengerti. Tidak, tentu saja dia tak tega memukul apalagi menyiksa Yuuma.

Angin sedikit berhembus di malam pergantian musim membuat Aria semakin merapatkan blazernya. Sebagai seorang gentlemen yang baik, sudah saatnya sang pria memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum salah seorang diantara mereka masuk angin dan terkena flu. Dan seperti komik-komik shoujo Luka-nee yang sering ia _'pinjam'_, Yuuma melepaskan blazernya dan memberikannya pada gadis yang kedinginan itu. "Ayo pulang, sebelum kau sakit."

Senang sih senang, akhirnya Yuuma mau bicara apa lagi tiba-tiba menunjukkan afeksi yang selama ini dibayangkannya tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aria. Apa dia mengerti? Apa Yuuma marah? Satu kesimpulan yang pasti, Yuuma setidaknya tidak membencinya. Langkah kecil diambilnya agar ia tidak berjalan disamping pemuda itu, jujur ia masih merasa canggung.

"Maaf, kalau selama ini aku terus menghindarimu…" Aria menatap punggung Yuuma seketika suaranya yang berat terdengar. Keduanya masih sementara berjalan dengan kecepatan kura-kura. "Aku kaget karena kau bilang bahkan orangtua mu akan pindah," Yuuma kembali terdiam seperti mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. " – dan jujur saja aku sempat berpikir kalau kau benci padaku hingga orangtuamu juga ikut pindah agar kamu gak akan ketemu aku lagi."

Kali ini Aria sudah terlihat menahan tawanya karena Yuuma yang begitu lugu dan terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Remaja berambut pink itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya, "Kenapa tertawa?!" wajahnya merona merah antara malu dan marah.

"Ti – tidak kok! Lanjutkan pidatonya! Pfftt-"

"Ugghh – Aku takut tahu! Kamu pergi karena aku! Gaah pokoknya aku gak rela kalau Aria meninggalkanku dalam keadaan benci atau apapun itu! Kau itu sahabatku yang paling spesial, tahu! Aku akan sangat SEDIH kalau kau tak ada disini!"

Aria tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Yuuma yang tak peka itu. Emphasis kata teman itu menyakitkan hingga ia boleh tertawa garing dalam hati. Yuuma mencoba mengumpulkan kembali napasnya, mencoba melanjutkan '_pidato_'nya.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat… Itu kan keputusan orangtuamu, dan keputusan untuk menjadi idol juga merupakan keputusan Aria. Apalagi ada seseorang yang berharga yang memberimu dorongan untuk melakukannya… Yang pasti kalau Aria bahagia, Yuuma yang baik hati ini rela mendukungmu,"

Ingin rasanya calon idol itu membenturkan kepalanya ditembok saat itu juga, namun sayang jalanan yang mereka telusuri tidak terdapat tembok sama sekali. Antara senang atau kesal, Aria sudah tak tahu perasaanya sendiri.

"Yah, yaa – kalau begitu aku harus berusaha agar menjadi top idol! Kan Yuuma yang hebat sudah susah payah mendukungku~"

Beginikah? Beginikah perpisahan mereka? Tanpa kata-kata pengakuan dan gestur yang menunjukkan perasaannya? Tidak, jauh didalam ia takut hubungan keduanya berubah walau sang remaja pria yang dimaksud tentu tak akan membencinya dan menjauhinya. Namun, apakah semua itu benar-benar tak akan berubah?

"Hmm… baiklah! Janji yah, jadi top idol!"

_Yah, keberanian itu tak akan muncul. Mungkin ini lebih baik, sementara jarak diantara kami berdua merenggang akan lebih baik kalau kami tetap berteman. Kalaupun ia akan menemukan seseorang nantinya, aku harus tetap sabar. Masih banyak ikan diluar sana, iya kan?_

"Yuuma juga harus janji untuk _keep in touch_ denganku! Kalau liburan, kamu datang ke Tokyo biar boleh main bareng!" jari kelingkingnya yang manis mengait jari kelima Yuuma.

Megurine yang paling muda itu tersenyum dan akhirnya memeluk badan mungil Aria. "Iya, iya janji dehh –" dagu Yuuma bersandar diatas kepala Aria sementara tangannya membelai rambut teman baiknya itu seakan ia sudah lama menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

_Well, memang banyak ikan diluar sana. Kau tahu, persetan dengan semua ikan-ikan itu. Aku tetap tak bisa melepaskan ikan salmon yang satu ini._

* * *

Beribu-ribu orang yang telah menunggu dengan sabar akhirnya memenuhi seluruh stadium konser First Place. Tak terkecuali Yuuma yang semenjak tadi mengingat malam sebelum perpisahannya dengan Aria atau yang lebih dikenal orang banyak, IA – idol moe yang naik daun. Kini gugup untuk bertemu dengan IA walau kemungkinan kecil IA akan melihatnya di tengah-tengah beratus ribu penonton.

Teriakan penonton disekitarnya membuat Yuuma tersadar dari lamunan. Alunan musik terdengar bertanda konser itu telah mulai. Irama yang menyegarkan dan familiar di telinga sang pemuda, lagu debut IA. Lagu terakhir yang ia dengar langsung dari Aria bukan IA. Lagu yang sangat ia sukai dan yang selalu mengingatkannya akan waktu ketika mereka berdua bersama.

IA muncul diatas panggung dan langsung menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Tak lupa senyuman manis yang disukai banyak orang bahkan om-om menyeramkan. Senyuman semi-palsu yang tidak diinginkan Yuuma. Senyuman yang bukan ditujukan untuknya seorang. Kami-sama, sejak kapan Yuuma menjadi lebih egois dan posesif seperti ini?

"Yeaaaah– ! Semuanya, konnichiwa! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa sudah menyimpan energi untuk konser IA siang ini?" sapa IA lansung sehabis menyanyi dan dibalas oleh teriakan para penonton yang hampir semuanya adalah fans dari IA.

"NICE! Langsung saja, lagu kedua! Yobanashi Deceive!" kembali teriakan yang lebih kencang lagi berkumandang.

Yuuma lebih sibuk memperhatikan figur mungil yang telah lama tak dilihatnya. Gerakannya lebih lihai dan ia terlihat pandai menari tak seperti dulu, Aria yang ceroboh bahkan tak bisa menari _waltz_. Kembali mengingat, mengapa ia memeluk Aria malam itu? Seperti kopi dan teh yang adiktif, Yuuma sangat ingin memeluknya sekali lagi. Bukan cuma sekali, berkali-kali bahkan tak ingin melepaskannya. '_Fantasimu berlebihan, Yuuma,_' pikirnya.

Namun, Megurine termuda itu tetap tak bisa melepaskan pengelihatannya dari IA. Terutama iris aquamarinenya yang jernih dan tampak bersemangat, indah tidak seperti yang diingatnya. Walaupun sudah lama ia menyukai Aria, lama pula ia menatap wajah manisnya, saat ini IA tampak paling bahagia semenjak debut menjadi idol. Tak sadar ia tersenyum sendiri menatapnya menyanyi penuh semangat diatas panggung.

Aneh, mata IA nampak tertuju kearahnya. Aneh pula ia seperti tidak fokus sesaat dan terus menatap kearahnya. Mata kami bertemu. Irisnya membesar dan senyumnya melebar, senyum yang terlihat lebih natural. IA lebih bersemangat membawakan lagunya, Yuuma mematung ditempat.

_Aah… aku memang tak bisa membuang sisi posesifku._

* * *

_A/N: _YES! I'm back, minna! Happy b-lated Valentine! Fic ini seharusnya keluar pas hari valentine kemarin, tapi karena ilmu procrastinating saya kelewat tinggi, jadilah telat 2 malam~ Yang belum kenal, domo yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Yahh, dulu juga ga terkenal kok, noprob/ Gimana Valentine day nya kemarin? Mecaetias sangat kesepian sampe kebawa mimpi, pacaran dengan Okita Sougo =w= #STAAAPP Ba Bi Bu nya cukup sampai disini, kebanyakan bacot gak baik.  
Awalnya niat bikin 1k aja, tapi ternyata lanjut (lol); Maaf sekali yah penulisan ceritanya berhamburan dan gak konsisten, saya mau kembali memperdalam gaya penulisan yang baik dan benar #cieee  
Rencananya mau buat sequel yang gak kalah gaje nya dari yang ini untuk white day! (silent crying) Tapi kembali gak berhubungan dengan white day ;_;  
Jika ditemukan beberapa typo, harap segera dilaporkan~

See you next time~  
#No need to review, Just glad if you do/ /Thank you :)


End file.
